Under Cover
by Road of Ruin
Summary: Tony isn't quite sure why Loki thinks his bed is the perfect hiding place, but frankly, he's just too tired to care. FrostIron, Oneshot.


Summary: Tony's not quite sure why Loki decided his bed would make a perfect hiding place but frankly, he's just way too tired to care.

Fandom: Marvel's _The Avengers_

Rating: T

Pairing: FrostIron – Loki Laufeyson x Tony Stark

Warnings: slashy, poor attempts at humor, excessive amounts of fluffiness, sleepy wit and banter

Author's Note: I blame **NewMoonFlicker** and our mutual appreciation of DGM for this. The idea of using a bed as a hiding place is purely her fault since she seemed to enjoy my Allen/Lavi version of this prompt, so go love on her in gratitude if this fic somehow makes you smile.

This is just a random drabble I decided to write to cheer myself up and because FrostIron is a wonderful way to skimp out on homework and responsibilities for awhile. All comments and commentary are most appreciated. Please enjoy the utter dorkiness that is this pairing.

**Under Cover**

* * *

If Tony knew any better, he'd believe the God of Mischief had just asked him for help. Which was totally ridiculous, because Loki never asked for help from _anyone_, least of all Tony Stark. He was still an Avenger after all, despite the growing number of nights they'd spent sharing a glass or five of whiskey. He was also still very much mortal, so any help he could offer would be viewed on the god's drop chart somewhere above pulverized ash and below helpless ant. And everyone knew Loki was too far above ants to even consider it.

He was probably just hearing things. Tony had spent the last four days recalibrating a makeshift arc reactor to power the entirety of Bruce's lab while the chemist was on a mission in the desert playing cat-and-mouse with Clint and a HYDRA terrorist cell. He hadn't managed to sleep once during that whole time, which wasn't unusual for him considering the sheer amounts of scotch-laced coffee he'd nearly drowned himself in, but now that the caffeine and alcohol had worn off, he was beyond exhausted.

Yeah, probably hearing things.

"What?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. It was hard to tell if Loki was smiling or not with the veil of blood coating the left side of his face, but the moonlight showed his bemusement at Tony's lack of decorum rather well. Tony groaned when he ignored the warm comfort of his pillow and sat up, dragging it with him to muffle a yawn. He might as well at least _try_ to play nice. It wasn't every night Loki willingly walked into his bedroom, beat all to hell or otherwise.

"Hide me," Loki said again, a picture of complete calm. Tony hugged his pillow close and blinked slowly, processing that. Well, damn. Apparently he _wasn't _hearing things.

"Who'd you piss off this time?" He bit down another yawn. Loki took a step closer to the bed, allowing the light streaming in from the windows to cast his entire silhouette aglow. His green and gold armor was nearly torn to shreds, scorch marks dulling the color. His thick gauntlets were missing and his forearms were crosshatched with deep scratches. It looked like he'd gone through a cheese grater and survived a firestorm. Tony took in the injuries with bleary eyes. "I'm gonna say… Amora?"

At Loki's nod, Tony fought back a very unattractive snort. Most unsuccessfully. Rolling his eyes, he let his head collapse on the pillow, yawning hugely. Of course it was Enchantress. Sometimes Tony wondered if he wasn't the only one attracted to the web of lies and power and sarcasm that Loki wore like a second skin. The only difference was he settled for old-fashion seduction instead of power plays and magical exhibitions that usually ended up leveling a city block. Tony still wasn't quite sure if she was in love with the guy or trying to kill him. It was hard to tell sometimes. Loki seemed convinced it was the second option.

Lady troubles, huh? He was just a little too tired for this shit.

"Tony Stark's shrink service is currently unavailable," he mumbled with the best 'fuck off' voice he could manage while barely awake. "We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please try again at a more appropriate hour." He slowly tilted backwards, adjusting the pillow behind his head as he went, almost completely asleep by the time he was horizontal. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Have a wonderful night."

"Anthony." The strain in Loki's voice let him know he wasn't the only worn-out party in the room. "Loathe as I am to admit it, I require your assistance."

There was a first time for everything, he supposed. After a moment of weighing his options, Tony woke enough to send Loki a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll bite. What did you do? Tell her she looked fat in armor? Women are delicate Loki. They need to think they're the prettiest thing on two legs. And green is not the new black, no matter what you think."

Loki looked like he'd eaten something foul. "I did not comment on her weight and I am well aware of the wiles of the fairer sex."

"Well, _obviously_, because you totally didn't come here to hide like a baby."

Loki glowered at him. Tony just shrugged and burrowed further into his mattress, eliciting a low growl from the god. Obviously he hadn't realized Tony was far too gone to give a damn. And if he didn't get with the program, Tony would be in dream land faster than Thor on a box of pop tarts. Or Steve's pancakes. He could hear the soft scrape of boots as Loki approached, a faint limp in his walk, and Tony almost felt sorry enough to reconsider. Until he felt the hot puff of breath against his ear anyway.

"Stark, so help me, I will conceal myself beneath your bed with or without your consent," Loki murmured into his neck with a frighteningly calm sneer. Tony could feel his hair stand on end when he titled his head to regard him better.

"You want to hide under my bed? What are you, four?" he snarked, mildly concerned. The suggestion was so far out in left field it took him a second to realize Loki was serious. Not to mention the mental image of the God of Mischief chasing dust bunnies while he laid above him creeped him out to the nth degree.

"I am, of course, open to a far better option," Loki snipped at him like he was stupidly slow, his gaze flickering towards the window. Tony's eyebrows rose at the dogged look on his face. Whatever the god had done, he clearly didn't want to be caught. Though Tony didn't know what his presence could do to dissuade Amora from killing the both of them if they were discovered. Probably not a damn thing. But as sketchy as the whole situation was becoming, the fact that Loki had chosen him over his pride spoke volumes, even if his timing was awful.

He lifted a hand and touched the long gash over Loki's eyebrow, flakes of dried blood sliding away under his fingertips. When the god didn't pull away or even flinch, Tony felt a small stab of guilt grow. Months ago, Loki wouldn't have even let him touch him like this, let alone seek him out at some ungodly hour in the morning. Now, Loki obviously trusted him enough to cover his back… or whatever the hell it was he wanted Tony to do. Even if he was still figuring out what Loki meant to him, he knew he'd regret it if he said no.

_…_and _God, _he was so tired of thinking. No more, brain. _No more._

Giving in, Tony pulled up the comforter and stared at the taller man expectantly. It was Loki's turn to be taken aback once he realized what was being suggested, incredulous.

"You coming or going?" Tony mumbled, already drifting off.

"And that is all?" Loki didn't bother hiding his surprise.

"What? Were you expecting a marriage proposal first?" Well fine. If Loki didn't want to share his blanket then he didn't have to share it at all. Tony rolled his eyes and let his arm fall, utterly done. "You can't say I didn't try. Take it or leave it. I'm out."

He could feel the other's stare on him as he nestled back down. By the time he felt the mattress dip under Loki's weight, he was pretty sure he was imagining it.

"No sarcastic statement on my helpless state?" A voice in his ear again. Sighing, he forced his eyes to open and watch Loki sit carefully next to him, uncertainly pulling at the blanket. The god looked torn between amusement and doubt that Tony's offer was a freebie. "No blatant advances? If your behavior prior to this night has been any indication, my being in your bed is what you've been wishing for, is it not? And yet you offer up your warmth with so little thought?"

"If it was my undivided attention you wanted, you should've chosen a night when I was actually conscious," Tony grinned sleepily. "Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure I'm not just dreaming you up at the moment."

The god looked a bit proud as he pulled off his boots, but there was a warmth in his smile that may have been more than a trick of the light. "I assure you, I am not a dream."

"Well that makes everything better. If you promise not to get blood all over my sheets, I'll give you some free cuddles or something."

Loki didn't seem too impressed with that but slid fully onto the bed all the same, cross-legged and straight-backed. The smell of burnt leather overwhelmed his usual earthy scent and Tony wrinkled his nose, catching his eye. A brief pulse of magic and his armor vanished, leaving only his rumpled tunic and breeches behind. Then, with a single touch, the cut on his brow closed into a little red line. Taking a corner of his shirt, Loki wiped away the crusted blood with careful indifference, looking for all the world like a cat cleaning itself with what was left of its dignity after a fight.

Tony snorted at him. "Okay princess. Don't get so desperate for some Tony-lovin' now."

A glare of the purest venom flared his way and he laughed tiredly in surrender, once more lifting up the comforter.

"Come on," he said, softening. Eyelids heavy, he relaxed fully against his pillow and waited for Loki to move. He could actually feel how awkward the god truly was while he slowly slid onto his side, as though at any moment Tony would jump on him, screaming like a banshee. Hilarious to imagine, but Tony was too tired to try. He settled for pulling the blanket over Loki's shoulder when he finally stopped twitching. The motion stilled Loki completely, his breath hollowing out as he studied Tony's face. Unconscious of the attention and unbelievably relaxed, Tony briefly wondered if it was merely exhaustion or the seeds of insanity that urged him to snuggle in until his forehead rested against the other's. But he did so anyway and the rush of comfort he felt nearly drugged him into the nearest dreamscape.

"For the record, I'm never going to let you live this down," Tony muttered when he realized Loki had ceased breathing, probably because he'd just realized how much a damsel in distress he totally was at that moment. He tried not to smirk too wide at the thought. _"'Hide me'?_ That's a tad desperate, even for you. If you wanted to sleep with me so badly, you could've just said so."

"Truly?" Loki murmured. If he was surprised at how easily his ruse was called out, he hid it well with a quiet laugh before relaxing fully on the bed. His breath ghosted over Tony's mouth, his voice low with intention and promise. "Well then, I shall keep that in mind for the next time."

Tony just smiled.

* * *

**Lokið.**

* * *

_My god they're idiots. I love them so much. I hope you all enjoyed this randomness. Until next time, stay awesome._

_(And no, that doesn't say Loki'd. It's Icelandic for "finished" ... *toddles off*)_


End file.
